The First Meetings Series
by TraceAce
Summary: This is more like a big collection of stories about how wrestlers (in character) met in my view. Most of the angles never explained how the heck they first met, so I decided to write 'um myself. We first start with Molly and Spike, but soon pairings like
1. Spike And Molly--Bowling Lessons

**Spike and Molly**

**"Bowling Lessons"**

_"That minute I saw you,_

_I remember you and your red shoes…_

_ Now I have this memory of you,_

_I see it in my mind when I need to."_

**- "Undeniable" ~ Bouncing Souls**

**A/N: **I didn't change much, but I added in and made it prettier. XD There will be new chappys of this story soon.

          "You OK, Mols?" he asked, a little worried. She smiled; her cousin always did worry about her.

          "I'm fine, Crash, but golly..." she trailed off, yawning. "I sure am bored..."

          "Yeah, me too." he agreed as they both looked at Hardcore. He rolled his eyes.

          "You two are like watching two five year olds." he muttered, a hint of disdain in his voice.

          "But cousin, we're not going anywhere an' not doing anything either..." she trailed off, finding herself at a loss of reasons why they should leave the room and go do something.

          "Go read a book or something." he stretched out on the bed he was on. "Do something to actual show your mind isn't being wasted." He tried not to look at the sad faces he was getting, but in the end he did. Sighing, he sat up, a look of annoyance washing over his face. "Fine, all right, we'll go somewhere..but not for long, I don't feel like watching you two for more then an hour."

          "Yay!" Molly said excitedly. Crash smiled, nodding his head. "Where we gonna go? Hmm.." she sat cross-legged on the bed, the excitement of being able to go somewhere making her back pain disappear.

          "Well, I did saw this cool bowling place down the street--"

          "BOWLING!?" Hardcore replied quickly, the look of annoyance quickly going deeper. He didn't say anything else, though.

          "What a great idea, Crash! I haven't gone bowling in…er...well, a very long time." she nodded her head, beaming. "Come on!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Hardcore stood and slowly followed, a few choice words flying out of his mouth in a mutter.

          They walked down the street to a large building that said "24 Hour Bowling" on it. Opening the door, Molly smiled at all the sights inside. People were certainly bowling; some very well, while others...well, they were trying at least. She declined to wear the disgusting shoes that Crash offered her after he gave the man the money.

          Crash still made her put the gross red shoes on, and she very grudgingly did it. Hardcore watched in silence, a scowl on his face. Before long, though, Molly forgot all about the shoes and turned her attention to the lanes. Molly skipped over to an empty lane, her cousins following. Of course, Crash was happy to follow, and Hardcore just sort of…shuffled over without much energy. Molly beamed, trying to pick up one of the balls. She let out a little 'eek' when she realized she couldn't hold the ball. She dropped in, and it was unfortunately on Hardcore's foot. He let out a large yelp, hopping on one foot.

          "I think she broke my foot!" he cried out. "Damnit, Crash, call the hospital!"

          "Calm down!" Crash replied, but found him already limping to the phone. Molly tried to follow, but was quickly stopped. "Just...stay here, Mols." She felt her eyes water, her feelings hurt, but she did as she was told.

          Now, basically alone, she slipped into a seat and felt a tear slide down her cheek. Yup, as always, she messed up again. She was so stupid, why the hell did she always end up screwing the fun stuff up? She was so busy berating herself, she didn't notice someone was standing right in front of her. She snapped out of it with a tap on her shoulder.

          Her eyes lifted and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was like some sort of crazy dream that she always had about the guy of her dreams. Well, close to him, anyway. In seconds, she knew all the features on his face. The strong chin, the straight, blonde hair that reached to just on his shoulders, the short beard framing his face, and to top it off, the half smile that was on his face...he was certainly cute, to say the least. What caught her eyes was his own eyes...bright green in color, piercing in looks, with a hint of kindness.

          "Are you all right?" he asked. She produced a half smile and shrugged.

          "I'm OK. I just made a bit of a mess with things." she said, her voice suddenly jovial again.

          "The look you had before didn't say you made a little mess." he replied. Those eyes…they were watching her movements with a kind, concerned gaze. "I saw what happened, was that your...boyfriend?"

          "Oh, golly, not at all!" she giggled. "That's just my silly cousin Bob...the other guy was my cousin too...but it seems every time I'm around, I mess things up." she paused, thinking. "Oh, how rude of me, here I am complaining to you, and you don't even know my name! I'm Molly Holly."

          "Spike Dudley." he offered his hand and she shook it. It was soft, just like she had thought it would be. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

          "Not at all!" she smiled.

          "Well, Molly, I'm glad you sat on my coat." he grinned. She paused, then stood and looked. There was his coat. She blushed, realizing why he had come to her then. She sighed silently to herself, she should have known.. "I wouldn't have met you if you didn't." She glanced up at him, a brief smile on her face.

          "Well, gee, that's sweet of you to say, Spike!" she giggled, handing him his coat. "So, why are you here all alone?"

          "Well, my brothers came here to get this guy who pissed them off. I just came figuring that I could bowl why they went after them, but...well, it seems I lost my lane when I left it to go to the bathroom." he explained.

          "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know." she replied. "Here, you can have it back."

          "But you paid for it." he pointed out. "Here, I have an idea..." She saw an odd look pass over his face. "Do you want to...um...bowl with me? I mean, if you want too...you have the shoes on and everything."

          "Golly, that sounds like a good idea!" she beamed. "But I can't hold the ball." she sighed, looking down.

          "Well, that's why they put different weighing ones in." he smiled, putting his coat back down. "Come on, I'll show you." She stood and followed him. He walked to where the balls were held, and he carefully held each one. "This one should be good."

          "Really?" she asked. He handed it to her carefully, and she took it, cautiously. When she realized it wasn't heavy at all, she untensed.

          "See?" he grinned.

          "Wow, I didn't know that!" she exclaimed. "I never really...bowled. Well, when I was 7, but that really wasn't exactly bowling..."

          "I'm sure you'll do fine. See, all you have to do is throw it at the bowling pins."

          "That's all?"

          "Yup, it's not the project of the year." he chuckled. She stepped up to the lane, holding the ball from underneath. "Wait, hold on..." he jogged up to her, taking her hand. She felt a jolt of electricity fly up her arm. "Here, you put your fingers in the holes..."

          "Oh." was all she could utter.

          "Here, follow my movements..." he took her arm, and she quickly relaxed into it. He pulled her arm back, and then let it go forward, Molly seemed to understand that she had to let go of the ball, and she did. It rolled precariously near the edge at first, but turned in. Her mouth shot open when she saw all the pins crash down. "Hey, you got a strike!"

          "Is...that good?" she questioned, scratching her head.

          "That's very good!" he smiled. She giggled and clapped.

          "Then, yay! I did it!"

          After that, they had decided to bowl against each other. For a first time, Molly was doing extremely well. Hell, she got over a 100 in score, which wasn't bad considering Spike only got 150 and he obviously had played more often. By the end of the night, they basically lost score, and lost track of time. When Molly did notice the time, she knew she had to go but didn't fully want to.

          "I have to go." she sighed, looking towards the clock. "I think my cousins expected me to go to the hotel."

          "Yeah, I think my brothers are done beating up whoever that guy was." he paused. "Hey, it is kind of late...can I walk you to your hotel?" She looked at him and smiled.

          "Sure, I would love some company." she replied almost immediately. "Just got to get rid of these shoes. Aren't they horrid looking?"

          "I think they're cute." He commented as she took them off and handed them over. "They look new too, the red is still shiny." She turned and smiled at him in return, trying not to blush at the compliments. "…You ready?"

          "Yep." She nodded, and they left together.

          It was a clear, crisp night. Because it was winter, the stars were brighter then usual. They always were, no matter where Molly was. Perhaps that's why she loved winter the best of all the seasons. Still, she had no coat, and she felt a shiver run up her spine as she slowly walked beside the odd man she had met at the bowling ally.

          "Are you cold?" he questioned. Without letting her answer, he pulled off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. She smelled the faint scent of some sort of cologne wafting from it.

          "Thank you." she smiled at him, though his features were masked by the darkness. "Aren't you cold now?"

          "I don't mind it." he replied honestly. "Anyway, it's not very gentlemanly like not to do that." She giggled a little.

          "I already knew you were a gentleman." she felt a little blush spreading on her face, she was glad that the shadows hid her face so well. She looked up at the sky, thinking. "You know, these stars remind me an awful lot of my old home."

          "Yeah, me too. When I was little, when my brothers weren't beating me up, I used to sit outside and look up."

          "You too?!" she giggled. "I love doing that...even though Bob always told me that it was a waste of time."

          "I don't think it is." he shrugged, then grinned slightly. Molly almost didn't realize they were at her hotel until they almost passed it.

          "Well, here we are." she said, standing in front of it. She slipped off his jacket and carefully handed it to him. "I had a nice time."

          "Me too." he grinned. "It was nice meeting you."

          "I'm sure we'll see each other again." she nodded. "After all, you are a Dudley." He looked at her, questionly. "I never knew they had a little brother."

          "Wait a second, you're telling me you're actually FROM the family of the Hollys that are in the WWF?"

          "Yup." she giggled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See ya later." Turning, she walked into the hotel.

          And Spike watched her disappear into the building, his face a bit flushed from blushing. "Holly, huh?" he asked as he walked back to the bowling ally to collect his brothers. "I think I'm in love..."


	2. Jericho And Benoit--The Odd Ones Out

**Benoit and Jericho**

**"The Odd Ones Out"**

_"Never gonna stop,  
We never let down.  
We gotta keep up,  
Keep our heads on 'high'.  
Never gonna die,  
'Cos we gotta keep it alive…"_

_- _**"Got To Do It" ~ Andrew W. K.**

          Sweat poured down his face. His body wanted no part in what he was doing to it, and it told him so. The aches and pains were always there, jabbing him from every section of his body. He was a wrestler, and he wasn't going to quit. No, he refused to quit. His dream was to be what he was working on, and he wasn't going to give up because his body was complaining.

          He was on his five hundredth push-up when they finally all came in. Most of them looked towards him with contempt. He was always there for at least an hour before he had to be there, training and working his body to every limit possible. Of course, that labeled him as some sort of teacher's pet, as he always did seem to gain favor with the great Stu Hart.

          Standing, his eyes scanned the annoyed looks he was getting. He wasn't trying to do anything wrong, he just liked working hard. Of course, he knew that he had no chance in hell of making friends with a bunch like this, so it was a bit lonely. Sometimes even that feeling compelled him to stop.

          No...that thought quickly washed out of his mind. He knew they wanted him to leave, so they could look the best. He unconsciously wiped some of the sweat off his face. As he went back to working out, his eyes caught a young man who was working out as much as he was. While the other guys sat and waited for Mr. Hart, he was easily working up a sweat with exercises.

          "Who is that?" he questioned basically to himself. He was about to advance towards him with Stu walked out and called all of them over for their usual run of the day.

          That day was particularly brutal in the social department. He had to find a partner, first, and to hell any of them would be nice enough to offer their services. He sighed, about to walk on the side. Without a partner, he wouldn't be doing much that day. Just as he was moving towards the side, he felt a hand slightly tap his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself face to face with the man he had seen before.

          "They're being jerks to you too, huh?" he asked in a low voice. Jericho nodded, then shook his head.

          "I'm used to it." he shrugged it off. So, this guy was a lot like him. "Do you have a partner?"

          "Nope." he replied. "These guys don't like me so much."

          "Well, if you want, I'll work with you." he offered.

          "Sounds good." the man nodded, then extended his hand. "Chris Benoit."

          "Chris Jericho." he shook his hand, grateful to find someone that seemed to not hate him for his extra effort. They joined the group huddled around the aged Stu Hart, though they got some annoyed stares.

          They were working on their tag team skills that day. Everyone butted in front of them, and they soon found themselves last in line to show their skills. Mr. Hart knew talent when he saw it, and he knew who was good in tag team action. He watched that all, and that was how he decided who was good at what. Some people were good in singles action, while others worked great with a partner…

          "Ahh, Mr. Jericho, I see you've made a friend." Stu smiled wearily at him. He must have noticed the intense distaste that most of the wrestlers gave him. "I should have known it'd be you."

          "Guess we loners have to stick together." Benoit replied.

          "I guess so." he nodded. "Go on, show me what you two have."

          They faced two of the meaner people in the school. They sneered viciously at them. Jericho remembered the two, they worked together for a long time. They weren't easy people to face, to put it lightly. Actually, as Jericho got in, he knew it was trouble when the guy nearly bore holes into him with the look was being given.

          They 'accidentally' made sure the match was hell. They beat the shit out of both of them, showing absolutely no mercy at all. Hell, it was the first time Jericho was happy to be pinned. Benoit had to physically drag him out. As he helped him up, one of the men who beat them up walked up to them and snickered.

          "So, I guess the suck-ups aren't so great, are they?" he muttered to them. Stalking away, he caught up with the usual group of the people that seriously had a grudge against them. Benoit just glared at them before carefully pulling Jericho up to his feet.

          "Well now, excellent job, you two!" The group that had been snickering shut up in seconds as the old man turned his attention to the beaten up men. "You held your own incredibly well against them, even as such a new team." he turned to the group. "As for you two..." he pointed them out. "Please pack your bags and leave."

          "What?!" one asked.

          "I will not tolerate any sort of unsportsman like action. What you did today was totally uncalled for and it is my job to make sure that only the best come out of my doors as wrestlers. If you do that to your fellow peers here, how am I to know you wouldn't pull a stunt like this when you're out in the world? Now, do as I said...my decision is final." The whole place was silent, and everyone watched as the duo trudged out. "Now then, we will continue work on tag team action..."

          No one said anything against it. Jericho had caught his second wind and was able to stand on his own. Benoit gave him a worried look and Jericho smiled, though looking a bit pained.

          "Come on, partner." he said cheerfully. He rubbed his gut for a moment. "Oww."

          "Sure you're up to it?"

          "Psh, a good beating never got me down." he joked, striding to where they had assembled. No one gave them dirty looks that time. No one looked at them at all. Actually, during the whole thing, it was almost as bad as the looks because they completely ignored them then.

          Jericho had a bad feeling about it, but decided that it wasn't his problem. At the end of the very long day, he simply pulled off his sweaty outfit and replaced it with much more fresher clothing. He pushed past a few scattered wrestlers and walked out into the crisp night air. It was always pretty cold where the school was located.

          He didn't get far. They had snuck up so quietly on him that he didn't see them until they basically had him cornered. When he did see them, he saw a circle of people around him with black masks on. Glancing left and right, he found no opening besides backing away. Right into a wall.

          "Heh heh, looks like he's scared." one of the guys said. He was, but he kept a straight, pursed face.

          "Don't you have someone else to bother?" he questioned, his blue eyes piercingly staring at one of the men in front of him.

          "No." The man nearest winded up with some sort of foreign object, and Jericho braced himself…

          "What the hell?!" he opened his eyes to see someone standing in front of him. The man with the object, which he found was out was a bat, was staring straight at the person in front of him. On the side, two guys were downed. Whoever was by him now held the bat, which he cracked down on the guy's shoulder. The other two that was with them quickly ran at the sight of their buddy falling to the ground, out like a light.

          Jericho stared at the person in front of him. The man slowly turned and stepped into the light. It had been the person he figured it was.

          "You all right? They almost gotcha there." he grinned, offering the bottom half of the broken bat to him.

          "You just saved me…where the hell did you get a bat?"

          "Stu has a couple hardcore items, just in case. I saw the commotion outside and grabbed one to come help. Anyway, if you had gotten your ass kicked, who would I work with when it's time for tag teaming?" he let out a dry chuckle. "Anyway, I felt like hitting something."

          "Thank you." he replied simply.

          "It's all right." Benoit shrugged. "Hey, I've been wanting to have a partner for awhile. Who knows, maybe we'll be partners one day when we're famous?"

          "Us? Nah, we'll totally hate each other...I mean, you're as good as me!" They stepped over the downed bodies and slowly walked to their respective cars.

          "Hey, Chris!" Benoit slowly pulled his head up so that he could see over his car.

          "Yeah?"

          "I bet if we ever were against each other, we'd make quite a few good matches!" he called to him. He saw the features of a sadistic grin appear on the face of his new found ally.

          "Most definitely." he chuckled. For some reason, though, he actually did believe what he said was true.


	3. Matt, Jeff, And Lita--Rescues and Leftov...

**Matt, Jeff, and Lita**

**"Rescues and Leftovers"**

_"My anger DWELLS inside of me  
I'm taking it all out on you…"_

**_- _****"Having A Blast" ~ Green Day**

          She winced inwardly as he spewed another insult in Spanish at her. She really had become a bother to the guy, obviously, with her now more frequent accidents. She just stood there, looking like a scalded dog, her eyes dropped. She didn't like when he was like this, but what could she do? If she left him, she would have no one left..

          He refused to let her talk to anyone else. Isolated, she had no choice but to stick by the man that now was helpfully berating her for messing up. She sort of felt stupid, yes, that was it. If he called her stupid, she must be, right?

          "Lita, are you listening?!" he growled in his thick Mexican accent. She nodded feebly, not lifting her gaze. She knew if she did she would get a hand across the face.

          "Si." she replied in a small voice. She let out a cry as she was suddenly smashed back into the wall. He grabbed her by the next, pinning her against it.

          "You better not mess up again." he warned. His breath held the stench of liquor. It always did. "I didn't bring you here for you to create more problems."

          "I-I'm sorry.." she said, trying to get air down to her lungs. He was really hurting her this time.

          "Oh, you're sorry, eh?!" he smiled slyly, letting her go. She barely had time to breath in when a sharp slap flew across her face. The blow left her reeling, and she slammed into the wall again. This time she just sort of slid down until she was basically seated in a fetal position.

          The stinging continued as she hit the ground, her face throbbing from the blow. He had done it harder then usual. He must have been really angry. She didn't look up still, for fear that she'd receive an even more face-numbing blow, or even worse, received one of those more rare assaults on her 'other' body parts..

          He kicked her. It wasn't as hard as the slap, but she still doubled over, the pain shooting through her body. When will the pain stop...? Through a tangle of fiery red hair, she saw him just suddenly up and stumble out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

          That was when she let the tears flow. Slowly but surely her crying turned into complete sobs that wracked her pained body. It hurt her more emotionally then mentally. All the insults, the attacks…it was all so much for her. But, without an ally, what could she do? She could never go off alone, he would surely catch her and hurt her worse then she ever hurt before.

          Her sobs weren't receding, but getting louder. All the pain he had been causing her washed out in the flood of tears that was dripping down her face, onto the cold floor. She knew if he heard her crying, he would hurt her for being weak. But at that point, she couldn't help it. She just cried for everything that had happened to her when she decided to go with Essa to the WWF.

          And her sobs were pretty loud. In fact, she must have been causing a sound scene because she heard someone step up to the closed door. She froze, hearing the footsteps outside. He was surely going to hurt her now…he must have heard her. Scrambling to a corner, she tried to make herself as small as possible. However, when the door didn't open, she wondered who was outside. Not daring to look, she continued to crouch in the corner, her body still aching from the previous shots.

          "Hello?" a voice called out. The voice was foreign to her, strange. She had never heard that voice before. Or did she? "Is anyone in there?" She was shivering, and her fear left her mute and unable to speak. She just stayed frozen there, and especially did when the door slowly opened.

          Her hair that was hanging down in the position she was in covered her face, but she saw him. She recognized his face, she had seen him before...but still, untrusting, she remained unmoving. She didn't even twitch when he let out a cry of surprise as she saw her, shivering in her corner.

          "Oh my god...are you all right?" he leaned down by her and she recoiled. Essa had told her not to trust Americans, even though she did speak English…

          "Leave me alone." she sniffed, her voice low. She tried to lean deeper into the corner when he attempted to see her face. "Go away..."

          "What has he done to you?" the man asked, his voice wavering a little. She had never heard that tone of voice before, or at least not since she came to the WWF. "Don't be afraid..." She untensed, but only a little.

          "What do you want from me?" she whispered, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

          "I want to know if you're okay..."

          "Do I look it?" she suddenly violently pulled up her head, her eyes locking with his. She saw his widen at the red mark that had been placed on her cheek. Still, after the shock, his eyes went to concern. "Now go away!"

          "He's hurting you, why are you staying with him?" he asked. She felt helpless in his gaze, unable to shift her eyes away from it. It was so warm and kind.

          "Why do you care?" she questioned, her voice still in a meek whisper. "You don't know me."

          "I know enough that you have just been abused and was crying louder then a lost kitten in here." he replied. "Why don't you come with me?"

          "N-no way!" she realized she had uncurled and was now kneeling lightly on the ground, her entire body facing him. "I'm fine...he was just...mad. I messed up."

          "No one deserves to be hit like that." he replied. She looked at him, warily.

          "Why do you care?"

          "Because I grew up hearing that if someone needs help, you help them." he stood, offering a hand. "Come with me. "

          "But..."

          "Hey, I can't do anything worse then he's going to do." She eyed him, and realized he was right. Sighing loudly, she slowly reached up and took his hand. He easily pulled her up into a standing position. "My name is Matt." She paused, looking at him with caution.

          "Lita." she whispered. He nodded and smiled. "You're...the man who helped me before, right?"

          "I told you, I don't like people getting hurt." he paused, looking around. "If you're coming with me, we have to go now. I think your buddy is going to be back soon."

          "All right." she agreed softly. Of course, that was the exact moment Essa had decided to burst him. He eyed Matt angrily.

          "What are you doin' here?" his voice was a bit more slurred. Before Lita knew it, Essa was suddenly on the ground, holding his head. Matt had picked up a chair and smashed it into his head. She stared at his downed body.

          "Come on!" she was numb with shock. "Lita, let's go!" she felt her hand grabbed and she snapped out of it, quickly following him out.

          They both ran. By the time they had gotten to where Matt was leading, they were outside, in the parking lot. He jogged over to a car, and she cautiously looked at it. Inside were two figures; both seemed to be familiar to her.

          "Hey Matt, whatcha do, pick up a chick?" He opened the backseat door and the lamp in the car flooded the inside of it with light. She saw the two people more clearly--one blonde, and the other...well...red and orange hair.

          "Get in." he nudged her along, and she slowly slid into the backseat with the blonde headed one. She inched near the door when it closed, trying to stay away from him.

          "What's your name?" the blonde headed one questioned. She didn't respond.

          "Hey Chris, leave her alone." She glanced up to see Matt inside the car now, on the driver's side. "She's had a rough night." Chris must have suddenly noticed her now slightly bruised cheek, because his gaze softened.

          "I'm sorry." he apologized.

          She curled up near the door, staring out the window. They were on the road, and the sights were slowly lulling her to sleep. She slowly let the blackness roll over her, and she fell asleep, right in the car. It was the first good sleep she had for a long time.

***

          Her eyes fluttered open. She had no conscious thought of time, but she knew she felt well rested. Glancing right and left at the large, dark room she was in, she realized it had to be nighttime. She sat up uneasily, feeling what was under her. She was in a bed.

          But a bed where? She stood, slowly walking to what seemed like an outline of a window and a windowsill. She pulled open the shades, peering outside. The scenery tipped off that she was in a hotel or something. She barely remembered what had happened previously. It was dipping in and out of a dream.

          It came in as flashes of memories and left just as quickly. She remembered being picked up, her body lifelessly dangling in the arms of the one carrying her. She didn't have the strength or push to move, so her head simply fell to the side, burring itself into whoever's chest she was being carried by. Another flash of memory found her staring up at a ceiling, and soft whispers were carried to her ears.

          "What are we going to do with her?" one indistinctive voice questioned.

          "We'll let her stay here until she wants to leave." another voice answered.

          Where was she now, though? She had plopped herself on the large enough windowsill, staring out at the active nightlife outside. She leaned her thin frame against one side of the wall, then placed her head against the wall too. She didn't know why, but she felt safe where she was. Actually, she probably felt safe only because she was a distance away from Essa.

          "Hi." she jumped at the voice. Peering into the darkness, she suddenly saw a lone figure walk into the light of the moon that was now letting it's pale light in. She remembered him, or at least remembered his hair.

          "You're the one who was in the front seat." she whispered. He nodded.

          "I'm Jeff, Matt's younger brother." he offered his hand and she shook it. "My brother told me Essa was hurting you?"

          "Yeah." she replied, looking down.

          "You're safe with us." he smiled, slightly. She could see the faint traces of it with help of the moonlight.

          "You guys really shouldn't have these moments at 3 AM." a grunt came from the other side of the dark room. Suddenly the lights came out, and her eyes had to adjust to the sudden assault of sight. Matt had sat up in bed and was looking at them.

          "You all right now?" he questioned, looking at Lita.

          "Yeah." she nodded slightly.

          "You were out for an entire day." Jeff explained. She blinked, staring at him in shock.

          "Really?"

          "We were getting worried about you. Thought you might have went into shock or something." Matt nodded. "But you're all right now."

          "Yup. You must be hungry as hell." She hadn't noticed it, but she was pretty hungry. "Want something?"

          "Do you have anything?" she questioned. In seconds she had a basic full course meal of leftovers at her disposal.

          "Good?" she nodded to Matt as she ate.

          "I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me." she paused, standing up and putting her food down. "Thank you both...you and your brother."

          "It's nothing." Matt shrugged.

          "No, really...you guys didn't have too." she seemed much more relaxed after such a long rest. "But now Essa will be after you too..."

          "And we'll beat his ass in. You're with us now, he can't touch ya!" Jeff paused, taking a bite of leftovers himself. "That is, if you want to stay with us..."

          "All right." she was surprised she said it so fast, but it came out of her mouth without her thinking. She realized that was what she wanted. "If you want me to be."

          "Hey, you fly as much as we do." Matt winked. "You'll fit in fine. Just don't leave your food unattended." She stifled a giggle as she realized her food had suddenly disappeared down Jeff's throat. "Welcome to the Hardyz."

          It was the happiest she had ever been in her life.  


End file.
